Archer
The Archer (アーチャー) is a bow-wielding class that appears in every Fire Emblem game. Archers are foot solders carrying Bows who can deal with enemies from a range without fear of counterattack. Notably, Archers cannot attack from one space away under normal circumstances. While low in defense and health, Archers attack from a space away, so as long as they are placed behind friendly units, they will be okay (unless there is an enemy who can attack from a range, then they can be attacked). Combat Archers need cover and support. While they can attack Sword, Lance, or Axe users without being counterattacked, any enemy in range can easily move in and fearlessly attack the archer; not being able to counterattack at melee range is an inherent downside of the class. Any type of ground unit, preferably one with at least moderate defense, will make for suitable cover. Archers are strong against flying units such as Pegasus Knights, so drawing these enemies into their firing range will save them a lot of trouble later on. In Gaiden, they are able to attack an enemy from three spaces away, as opposed to the usual two. Promotions Archers upgrade into the more powerful Sniper class. The increased defense and health is a plus, and the strength and speed of attacks make these units much more powerful over their non-promoted counterparts. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, they can also promote to Ranger, a mounted unit that can use swords in addition to bows. Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo *HP: 52 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 *Mov: 5 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *HP:80 *Str:20 *Mag:20 *Skl:20 *Spd:20 *Lck:20 *Def:20 Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, Rekka no Ken, and The Sacred Stones *HP: 60 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 *Con: 20 Notable Archers Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/Shadow Dragon *Gordin - Archer of Altea. The youngest of the Altean Knights, who dreams of becoming a Sniper. *Tomas - Member of the Akaneia Knights, who was captured and imprisoned in the palace. *Norne - A volunteer soldier from Altea, who appears in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. Gaiden *Paison *Leo Monshō no Nazo *Raian - Gordin's younger brother. Fūin no Tsurugi *Wolt - An archer serving Pherae. Roy's milk-brother. *Dorothy - A girl from Etruria serving the Elimine church. Rekka no Ken *Wil - A youth from Pherae, in the Lycian League. Very social. *Rebecca - A youth from Pherae. Very helpful and bright. Sacred Stones *Neimi - A childhood friend of Colm who hails from Renais. She cries a lot. Path of Radiance *Rolf - Member of the Greil Mercenaries and the youngest brother of Oscar and Boyd. He is a gentle and bright boy. Radiant Dawn *Leonardo - An archer of noble birth, whose family was destroyed by war. His personality rarely shows, since he is quiet and rarely talks. A serious and thoughtful person. He regularly nags his daydreaming partner, Edward. Awakening *Virion - A noble archer from some country and a member of Chrom's Shepherds force. *Noir - Sallya's daughter from the future. See Also *Bow *Hunter *Ranger *Sniper *Bow Fighter Trivia *The Archer class is unused in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. It can be seen if cheats or hacking is done the class has a C rank in Bows so it can be assumed that it was going to be a lesser version of the Bow Fighter class if brought into battle the game will freeze. Gallery File:Fire Emblem 1 Archer Sprite.png|The sprite of an archer from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Archer Gaiden.png|Archer sprite from Gaiden. File:Archer.jpg|An Archer as it appears in Monshō no Nazo. File:Archer animation.gif|An attack animation of Wil, an archer from Rekka no Ken. File:Archer FE2 Map Icon.png|Archer sprite icon in battle from Gaiden. File:FE7archer.png|The sprite of an archer from Rekka no Ken. File:Male Archer FE12 Map Icon.png|Male Archer sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Female Archer FE12 Map Icon.png|Female Archer sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Unarmed enemy archer.JPG|Unarmed enemy archer from the GBA games de:Schütze Category:Classes